Tyrion's Champion
by kenriot1214
Summary: Tyrion prays to Kami and is given a champion to fight for him. It is the one and only Kenpachi Zaraki. See what happens Mountain vs Kenpachi.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrion's Champion

This is a bleach cross. Tyrion pray to a new God.

Start

Tyrion sat in his dark and dank cell contemplating how he ended up here. He usually was two steps ahead but this came out of nowhere. Joffrey was killed at his own wedding, the king, in front of everybody. Bronn wasn't going to fight for him and neither would his crippled brother. Truth be told even with both hands Jamie could never beat The Mountain. Jaimie's sword prowess has been massively exaggerated throughout the years. He couldn't beat Ned, Berristan or from what he heard Brianne. Bronn on the other hand was slippery enough to stand a chance. Tyrion was now out if moves.

Who was left without the wealth of the Lannister name behind him. His favors have run out and time was next. His trial by combat was tomorrow.

After late night hours of pacing he fell to his knees. He never considered himself a man of faith. He didn't believe in the construct of these new gods. Varys had told him about his castration and how there was only one god that had many interests. He clasped his hands together, "Dear Kami if you can hear these prayers please help. My name is Tyrion Lannister and I did not do what I am accused of. I am innocent and not ready to die. If you help me out of this I will do your bidding and rid this realm of those who oppose you."

With that said there was a shadow in his cell that took human form in the moonlight. It spoke, "Hello Tyrion I am Kami the one true god."

Tyrion couldn't believe his eyes, "You..."

Kami spoke, "I have heard your prayer and looked into what would happen to this realm without you. I can't let that happen. I will give you a champion after you win your freedom you will take your brother and meet up with his true love. From there you must find the youngest Stark girl. Then travel the narrow sea. Bring the new queen to Westeros and rule the north with your wife. Do all of those things and I will free you."

Tyrion didn't know what to say, "Why are you trusting me with all of this?"

Kami touched his shoulder and Tyrion felt himself being encased in darkness. "Without you winter will come and freeze the land over there will be no more light...no more anything. Also I know you care for Sansa Stark if you died tomorrow she would be a victim of a Bolton marriage."

Tyrion nodded, "You have my life and my word to follow your demands."

Kami nodded, "Before stepping in the arena say 'I call my champion Kenpachi Zaraki' and he will come." With that Kami vanished leaving Tyrion in his cell with new hope.

Arena

Tywin and Cercei Lannister watched as Tyrion was unshackled at the edge of the arena not looking scared at all. Tywin stood and shouted, "This trial will begin The Mountain vs..." He looked to his youngest…son waiting for him to speak or step into the arena.

Tyrion glared at the royal box and yelled, "I call my champion Kenpachi Zaraki."

Everyone looked around almost confused never hearing the name. One cloaked man from the stands stood up and jumped over the railing in front of him down in the arena and ripped off his cloak.

Tyrion was just a shocked as everyone else. This man was just as big as The Mountain but Kenpachi had no armor and was even more muscular but covered with scars. He wore a white long shirt with a weird sigil on the back and had a small sword. He also had spiky hair with bells on the tips and an eyepatch.

Kenpachi looked at the dwarf and said, "I am this mans champion and I will kill everyone in my way."

Tywin asked, "Who are you?"

Kenpachi looked at Twin and grinned, "I am Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad 11. I am here for a good fight." He then turned to the mountain, "Your armor is going to slow you down what kind of warrior are you?" He bared his teeth grinning waiting to cleave this trash in two.

The Mountain let out a roar and took off his armor and shirt. Kenpachi threw his cloak to Tyrion, "Watch closely half man and see why I am the scarriest thing that people see after death."

Tywin wasn't happy with this, who was this man? How did he know Tyrion? How had he not heard of this man?

Kenpachi drew his sword to reveal is was small, thin and very damaged. It was chipped beyond repair. "Give the command old man."

Twin scowled and did so.

Kenpachi smiled, "I will give you the first strike."

The Mountain roared and charged his opponent and brought his sword down on Kenpachi's chest.

Tyrion wanted to scream at his champion for underestimating the Mountain.

Everyone let out a gasp when they saw the sword didn't even break skin. Kenpachi started to laugh like a maniac, "Come on you can do better." With that he kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the arena.

Cercei was beyond angry how did her brother pull this off. She looked over to her father who was equally upset and Oberyn who was smiling.

The Mountain yelled, "Throw me another sword." Tywin threw The Mountain the King's Valarian steel sword.

Kenpachi just kept smiling, "Come on."

With that said they clashed swords Kenpachi never used his both hands. He used one hand like this was a sparing match. He held his grin never looking strained. The Mountain was getting tired using two swords swinging at a man who was barely breaking a sweat. The Mountain got some distance and threw the Valirian steel sword at him which he caught bare handed.

Kenpachi was surprised to see this sword did cut him even if it was like a paper cut. "I love a good fight but you aren't worth my time I have been holding back. This last strike will be my last and your last breath."

The Mountain screamed, "Who the fuck are you." He charged forward hoping to wipe the grin off of this mans face.

"I am a soul reaper and you are a rapist and murderer. I have been informed about you. I killed thousands of men like you in district Zaraki. Now you will die."

They both ran at each other Kenpachi upped his speed and appeared past The Mountain. Said man fell apart into three separate pieces head, shoulder to hip. No one saw him swing his sword.

Kenpachi sheathed his sword and walked over in front of the judges. If you people don't honor this trial and I will come back and kill every single person who holds a sword.

Cercei stood up, "How dare you threaten us. Ser Meryn kill him."

Ser Meryn drew his sword only to be grabbed by the throat and be thrown out of the arena and 100 yards into the sea. "I was ordered to hold back so listen carefully Tyrion will be released if so I will give you the name of the real killer."

Everyone burst out talking until Cercei screamed, "Who was it?"

Kenpachi smiled, "A man named Littlefinger so he could get his hands on Tyrion's wife. Do with that info as you will. I take my leave but know Kami has ears everywhere." He walked over to Tyrion grabbed his cloak, "Good luck half man." He then vanished.

Tywin looked around contemplating on how to handle this. How to turn this into a win. With no options he ordered his sons release but told him he was disowned.

Tyrion left the arena headed out to carry out Kami's will. Oberyn caught up with him, "If you ever need help just ask. You have paid the debt owed to my sister." Tyrion smiled, "I will get justice for everyone. With your help I can save Westeros. I know of a certain Dragon Queen who is looking for a throne to sit."

Oberyn laughed, "We will set sail immediately."

"First I need help rescuing my wife from the Boltons then we can sail." Oberyn nodded and followed Tyrion to the dock.

End

This could be turned into a series but I just wanted a cool one shot. If you want to adopt it just ask. Look forward to your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is not an update. I just want to say this story is over if you want to adopt it go ahead and take it. Do whatever you want with it I am in the process of updating a new chapter in the Arya/Naruto story. If you want my lemons go to archive of our own under Riotstarter1214. If you want input I am happy to give it but go nuts. If you want to make 100 one shots of different bleach characters fucking up the world of Westeros. Have fun.


End file.
